


Mości Murgrabio...

by Sidomira



Category: Janosik, Janosik (Polish TV show)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forest Sex, Hot, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 14:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Murgrabia w rękach Janosika i kompanii





	Mości Murgrabio...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).

> Ja wiemnie, że mam opóźnienie dzienne.  
Ja wiem, że nie umiem w seksy
> 
> Ale się bardzi starałam!

\- Janosik...ty zbóju! Cholerny leśny...patałachu! Zarazo ludzka ty, psiąkrwio!! - złorzeczył Murgrabia, rwąc się w dybach, podczas gdy zbójcy zakuwali je po boku

\- Hej, Murgrabio! Oszczędźże tych pieszczot, niech i dla mojej kompanii starczy! - roześmiał się góral, stając blisko głowy męczonego mężczyzny. Biodra zbójcy, Murgrabia miał w sam raz na wysokości czoła.

\- Niechże łoszczędza tygo języka, bo mu si jeszcze przyda! - zawołał któryś z chłopaków, na co cała gromada roześmiała się tubalnie i nisko, groźnie. Ktoś kopnął Murgrabiego w kolano, ktoś inny mu chlasnął batem po boku.

Mimo zgrabnych prób uników, Murgrabia był zmęczony. Pozycja była niewygodna, obrócić się ni uklęknąć nawet nie dało, więc dyszał tylko ciężko i klął. W pewnej chwili jednak dostał w twarz od któregoś górala

\- Łobraża to Najświntszą Paninkę, tak kloć. Hej, Harnaś! Moze by mu tok, knybylkiem?

\- A kneblujcie, kneblujcie. Bo jeszcze nam jaką nawałnicę na łeb ściągnie tymi bluzgami.

Murgrabia na moment aż zdębiał słysząc tak jawną bezczelność.

\- Wy górskie dranie!! A żeby was sami diabli na powrozach za kłaki do piekła ciągnennnmm mmhhhhmmmm!!!!! - ostatnie dźwięki ucichły w kneblu, na szybko skleconym z szaliczka Murgrabiego, i paru szmatek, które to służyły zbójom za parodie chusteczek.

Janosik zakneblował mężczyznę w dybach, i pogłaskał go czule po policzku, tylko po to by zaraz go mocno uderzyć. Murgrabiemu prawie głowa odskoczyła na bok, i przez ułamek sekundy góral obawiał się czy nie złamał mu karku

Jednak Murgrabia to była mocna bestia. Ostrząsnął się i wrócił do wpatrywania w Janosika.

\- No. Grzeczny mi tu bądź, to może pomyślimy nad jakąś kolacją. Prawda panowie?

\- Chyba dla wilcych! HAHAHHA!! - zawołał jeden ze zbójów, i wkrótce cała kompania wesoło rechotała, zmierzając w stronę swojej kryjówki. Harnaś uśmiechnął się jeszcze i zmierzwił włosy więźniowi, jak ulubionemu psu.

\- Siedź grzecznie. I nie ruszaj się stąd za bardzo! - powiedział, dółączając do swoich.

* * *

Noc przyszła wkrótce, zimna i mokra. Deszcz raz pokapywał, raz dawał na chwilę na spocznij. Murgrabia jednak nie zdążył obsychać, i stał teraz w dybach, na polanie w lesie, całkowicie przemoczony. Czuł jak woda spływa mu po nogach, i wlewa się w cholewy butów, które diabelsko ciężko było z niej opróżnić. Drżał z zimna, myśląc na przemian o tym co zrobi kompanii Janosika, jak ją kiedyś dorwie, i o tym czy będzie po tym zajściu miał dłużej czy krócej gorączkę.

W pewnym momencie się jednak złamał. Tak konkretnie, to kiedy zaczęły wyć wilki – stary zbój nie zmyślał. Jak nic zostanie dla nich kolacją, przecież w dybach nijak się nie da rozsądnie bronić, najwyżej wierzgać, a jak twarz, mózgowie wygryzą to po nim.

Czarne myśli kłębiły się w głowie Murgrabiego. Zbóje jak nic, jego ogryzione zwłoki wrzucą gdzieś między góry, albo i cholera wie gdzie. Nie dopuszczą do pogrzebu, może najwyżej ubrania odeślą do kasztelu. Diabli by to w cholerę wzięli, po co się w to pakował? Pchał się jak wariat w ten region, a mości hrabia go samego wysłał żeby znaleźć zbójów kryjowkę, co to ma być?!

Nie chciał umierać. Z całej siły nie chciał.

Wściekłość w nim zaraz wezbrała zła i gorzka. Z jakiej racji to jemu się ma zawsze dostawać? Dlaczego to zawsze on musi być tym przegranym, który na kolanach ma błagać o litość?

Prawie zszedł na zawał, czując nagle ludzką, ciepłą rękę na swoim boku, przyciskającą ciało do cudzego biodra. Deszcz na chwilę przestał padać.

\- No co, mości Murgrabio. Grzeczni byliśmy? - Janosik, diabeł górski, sięgnął do włosów więźnia i od niechcenia zaczął je przeczesywać. Murgrabia nawet nie usłyszał jak tamten przyszedł.

\- Mmmhhmnhmmhmhmmm!!! - zawarczał przez knebel, rwąc się cały, usiłował kopnąć górala.

\- E! - szybkie uderzenie skórzanym rzemieniem w pośladek – spokój ma być. No, mości Murgrabio, może na kolację ochota?

Jak na zawołanie więźniowi zaburczało donośnie w brzuchu. Janosik przykucnął jak wcześniej przy twarzy Murgrabiego i wyciągnął zza pazuchy piękne, czerwone jak krew jabłuszko.

\- No. To ja was zaraz Murgrabio nakarmię – powiedział, zbliżając się z owocem coraz bardziej do mężczyzny – ale musicie sobie zasłużyć – odgos chrupnięcia, i Janosik z pasją odgryzł prawie pół jabłuszka, wpatrując się intensywnie w oczy Murgrabiego.

\- Ale nic za darmo. - powiedział i jednym szarpnięciem zdjął knebel. Murgrabia aż jęknął, zaraz oddychając ciężko. Bądź co bądź, ciągłe oddychanie przez nos, przy próbach krzyku było bolesne.

\- Ty psia krwio...jak cię dorwę, to batem oćwiczę, kołem połamię, ty… AAARGGHH! - zawył na koniec z bólu, bo Janosik zaszedł go od boku, i wymierzył kilka mocnych ciosów.

\- Nie marudź! Moi chłopcy musieli nie raz znosić gorsze lanie na gołą skórę, a ty wyubierany jesteś jak na tę paradę. Koniec panku. Teraz jesteś w mojej mocy i nie masz nic do powiedzenia, więc dobrze ci radzę – grzecznie masz być.

Murgrabia przez chwilę nic nie mówił, dysząc ciężko i odsuwając się odruchowo od zbója. Usłyszał w pewnej chwili, szuranie rozwiązywanego materiału.

\- Maryna ma ostatnio słabsze dni. A lędźwia głodne. Nie po bożemu zmuszać w zły czas kobietę do igraszek…

Murgrabia aż pisnął z zaskoczenia, gdy poczuł jak z jego rzyci zrywany jest lepki materiał spodni, i na bok odrzucany fragment płaszcza

\- Ty poganinie...ty zwierzę bezmyślne, ty diable w smole tarzany… - mówił, ale jakoś tak słabo. Wiedział przecież co mu zaraz grozi. A ręce Harnasia, poklepujące jego uda i pośladki, dobitnie mu to wbijały do głowy. Jakby jeden klaps, był jednym gwózdkiem…

\- No no, od pogan mnie nie wyzywaj. Powiedz no, Murgrabio, ładnie to tak? Proponuję uczciwie zapracować na kolację, i teraz twoja wola czy będzie to bardziej czy mniej bolało. - rzucił od niechcenia i znowu się do niego zbliżył, z obnażonym tym razem kroczem, opierając biodro o policzek Murgrabiego.

\- To jak będzie. Możesz zapracować na lepszych albo na gorszych warunkach. - powiedział i sięgnął do policzka Murgrabiego.

„Diabeł jest pół gotowy...” pomyślał więzień, zerkając ukradkiem na Janosikowego kutasa. Aż przełknął ślinę, widząc grubość członka. Wiedział że będą ślady. Ale z drugiej strony, jak będzie mniej bolało...no co miał zrobić?!

Zacisnął nerwowo dłonie w pięści i ściągnął wargi w kreskę.

Janosik musiał coś, jakąś zmianę odnotować w jego twarzy, postawie, bo zaraz stanął naprzeciw.

\- Grzeczny mości pan. - wymruczał, i ułożył głowę Murgrabiego wedle swoich potrzeb.

Nie pieścił się nadmiernie. Tyle, co podstawowego głaskania, szarpanie za wlosy od biedy też można uznać za pieszczotę. Gdy głośniej zwyli wilcy, Janosik wepchnął się w rozluźnione posłusznie gardło, i wykonał kilka, a może kilkanaście solidnych pchnięć. Robił to przy tym powoli, zmuszając Murgrabiego do czucia jego kutasa na języku, policzkach, i u wylotu gardła. Mężczyzna cudem powstrzymywał odruch wymiotny, ale nerwowego mrugania wyeliminować już nie dał rady. Trząsł się przy tym cały, i jego obnażone biodra opadły do mniej wygodnej, ale bardziej zbitej w sobie pozycji.

Harnaś w końcu wyciągnął fiuta.

\- No, dobry Murgrabia. - powiedział i wymierzył mu kilka, niezbyt mocnych policzków – Zasłużył.

Murgrabia coś podejrzewał, że to jednak nie koniec. I się nie pomylił.

\- Ty...ty psi synu...ty wiedźmie szczenię ty...czego jeszcze chcesz?! - zapytał, i zamarł w pół słowa, czując jak na jego rzyć leje się nieco oleju. Zaraz po tym, poczuł silne, mocne ręce, które wbiły palce w jego kości biodrowe, i uniosły go do odpowiedniej pozycji.

\- Na Boga, Janosik… - zaczął, ale dalsze protesty utonęły w zbolałym jęku. Harnaś wszedł w niego jednym, mocnym ruchem. Murgrabia czuł jak skóra na jego rzyci pęka

Janosik, gdy tylko wszedł, zatrzymał się na chwilę. Pochylił się nad ciałem Murgrabiego, i sięgnął do jego krocza

\- A proszę. Jaka niespodzianka. - cichy śmiech, tuż przy plecach więźnia, gdy sprawna ręka doprowadzała Murgrabiego do ogłupienia.

Cholera, robił to skutecznie

\- Ta twoja Maryna musi...uh...często mieć gorsze dni...psia krew...coś za dużo wprawy masz, hę? - spróbował dogryźć, ale przez ból i przyjemność nie pomyślał.

\- O? To znaczy że mości panu przyjemnie w zbójeckich rękach? To dobrze, nie będzie potem mógł oskarżać o tortury. - Harnaś roześmiał się, i równo z ruchami dłoni, kołysał biodrami, raz za razem wpychając się po samą podstawę, w ciało Murgrabiego.

Po jakimś czasie, więzień przyzwyczaił się do brutalności pieszczot (Janosik z nieznanych przyczyn uwidział sobie ściskanie go w talii) i miarowego rozpychania jego ciała. Starał się z całej siły być obojętny, na - tak zwierzęco, podle, prymitywnie - okazującego przewagę mężczyznę.  
Jednak ciało miało dość. Reagowało wbrew jego woli, łącznie z tym że po czasie, nie umiał kontrolować dźwięków jakie się z niego dobywały.

Gdy w końcu, W KOŃCU nadszedł szczyt, doszedł najpierw Janosik. Murgrabia poczuł jak w jego wnętrzu pojawia się coś ciepłego, a mężczyzna zaciska na nim ciasne objęcia.

Pod wpływem bólu, Murgrabia doszedł głośno, drgając całym ciałem.

Przez chwilę, ułamek sekundy nic nie widział. Zaraz jednak usłyszał.

Wycia wilków...ale inne? Bliskie...i jakby ludzkie.

Z krzaków wyjrzała cała góralska kompania, na przemian udając wilki, to rechocząc na cały głos.

\- No, chłopaki. Zapracował mości Murgrabia, dajcie mu jeść! - zawołał Janosik, a jego kompania, jeden po drugim przychodzili, wyjmując zza pazuch to chleb, to masełko, to boczek...


End file.
